Slytherin's Family
by Kindred01
Summary: Salazar Slytherin, is back and he found his mate in Harry Potter, SS/HP (can I point out in this harry is 16 in this)
1. Chapter 1

_**(May I point out that Harry in this is not 12 like someone who didn't read the rest of this fic said, but he is in fact 16 nearing 17! I'm not mad but I do not like being reported for things I have not done or said. Thank you for listen to the rant ...kindred)**_

Chapter 1: Salazar return

Salazar Slytherin looked at the teen, his green eyes were bright as he looked back at him, Salazar grinned as he hook his fingers under the teen's chin and moved his head to the side and then to the other side, he liked how the way he was laying "The affect of the bite will only last for so long." He tells him as he ran's his fingers down the teen's front "Ummmm your name lingers on the air of your scent, your name is Harry Potter." He smiled as he popped some of the teen's buttons off his school shirt "Don't worry yourself I have been told I am excellent lover just ask Tom." Harry's eyes widen as his mind raced when he said Tom

Harry tried to move but couldn't move a muscle he knew he was about to watch the vampire rape him and he wouldn't be able to stop him as his eyes started to water as he manhandled out of his clothes while he lays on the sliver and green bed sheets, he could feel burning tears roll down his face as he felt a cushion placed under the small of his back and backside. He looked up at long black hair man as he see the Salazar pull away and start to undress, the man was tall and lean and he looked very much like a vampire from a novel Harry has read…those are stupid dark romance novels…he thought to himself. The man who is half naked in front of him should be dead long dead but it turns out that the man was a form of vampire.

Harry had come down into the Chamber after hearing odd hissing though out the school and he decides to go down and check it out, too makes sure that there was no more baslkis or Voldemort trying to break into the school, he didn't tell anyone he was going down there maybe he should have and then this wouldn't be the state he is in now. What he didn't know was Salazar Slytherin had come home after being gone for many many years, he has seen Harry wonder down there and he felt drawn to the teen's raw unused powers and how pure his magic was. It was easy to slip behind him and warps his arms around this thin frame and bites his neck letting his own venom infect the boy's blood stream, Harry pushed himself away and tried to run away from the man but the venom started working and Harry dropped like sake of potatoes.

The long black hair man looked down at Harry as he kneeled on the bed, he took a jar of oil from the table next to the bed and uncorked it and he dipped his fingers into the thick oily liquid and then set the jar down as he moved his fingers to Harry entrance, he spread the teen's legs wider as he slipped his first finger into Harry, the teen let out a muffled cry as he felt the finger slip deeper into him "Shhh I know the first time is always painful, but I rather you be prepared for me than me rip you open and you hate me more." The slivery grey eye man said as he wiggled the finger around inside of him

"Ummmm!" Harry whimpered as he felt another finger enter him, his chest was heaving and as he felt the fingers stretch him and move in and out of him, then Harry let out a cry as he felt Salazar's finger brush across his bundle of nerves

"That's it Harry." He smiled as he let his finger rub none stop cross those nerves, he watched as Harry's body react to his touches.

By the time he has used 4 fingers to stretch the teen and to drive Harry insane with lust and need; his cock was now hard and leaking lying against his stomach. Grinning Salazar pulled out his fingers free and then picked up the oil and pours some over his cock, inching closer to Harry he place the tip of his cock at the dark hair beauty's entrance and then slide in, Harry let out a muffled cry as he felt the large member slide into him before stopping, he screwed his eyes shut and let tears roll down his cheeks from the pain. Salazar rubbed his hands along Harry's side and hips "I know I know, I'm sorry." He tells him as he slowly started to pull out dragging his long thick cock out until the tip was left in and then pushed it back in at the same painful rate. Salazar kept this same agonizing pace while watching the way Harry's face moved, the venom was slowly wearing off and little things like his fingers are twitching and his mouth moving as he still unable to talk all he could do was moan and grunt.

Harry was fully hard now and aching with pleasure that was there waiting to explode but that basted refused to go any faster, Harry brain was gone it was fried long ago by this vampire, he knew he could move a little but he didn't care now, a snap of his hips made Harry scream as he felt the man's cock hit his sweet spot but it wasn't enough to send him over as Salazar moved his hand over Harry's lower abdomen he splayed his palm out and felt the raw unused and untainted magic build, he closed his eyes and channelled his own magic down into the teen as he started to quicken his movement.

The movements become fast and hard almost inhuman as the vampire was close to using his inhuman strength on him, Harry let only cries of pleasure now because there nonstop battering on his bundle of nerves as he finely able to cum. But before the vampire could reach his own climax he got Harry to cum three more times before finely realising his seed into the achy body below him. Harry laid there panting, as his stomach and chest were covered his cum, Salazar watched as those beautiful green eyes start to slide shut he knew his magic had mixed with the teen and he hoped he had created something wonderful and also hoped that Harry will not want destroy it but he felt the good magic in the him "You will make a wonderful mother to our children Harry." He leaned down and bites him on the neck again before licking the wounds away.

Harry laid curled up on his side a fur blanket covered him naked form, he started to come to, his eyes were too heavy to open and his body hurt, he could feel someone running their fingers though his hair Harry remembered what happen and he jerked away backing into the man's touch. He warped the blanket around him and looked at the long hair man; Salazar gave him a soft smile as he watched the dark hair beauty look at him with fevered eyes "Harry…"

"D...Don't talk to me!" he snapped

"I am going to talk to you, I'm not going to stop I am sorry if my method was forceful but I haven't see a beauty like yours in a long time and let myself slip." Harry tilts his head and frowned

"THAT STILL DOESN'T GIVE TO RAPE ME!" He yelled as he curled in on himself, Salazar reaches out and touches him and Harry jumps at the cool hand that touches his shoulder,

"I didn't want to hurt you." Harry frowned as he felt the man's mouth on his shoulder

"I want to believe that." He whispered

"I can make you happy, I will keep the nightmares off your dreams and help you rise our children." He tells him in a soothing tone as he placed his hand on Harry's stomach as he teen let his head fall back onto Salazar's shoulder "I will give you what you crave.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: DADA'S rooms

Salazar kissed the naked shoulder, and Harry shrugged him away and crossed his arms the long hair man smiled as he smooths his hand across his face and turned his head to make Harry look at him "Will you let me love you my beautiful."

"Yes." Harry huffed

"And this makes you mad?"

"Yes." Salazar smiles and kisses him on the lips "I need to go back people will worry." Harry said as they pulled away from each other, the vampire kissed his neck humming into the skin

"I know, I will visit you in your dorm room tonight." He said Harry looked at him and bite his lip before he turned away. Salazar knew there was something that Harry wanted to tell him but he let it go for now, the last thing he wants is to upset his lover than he already was.

When the teen was dressed back in his school robes the vampire kissed him again before handed him a ring "This is my ring, it was made for me to give to whomever I choice to love, I am giving it to you my love." He kissed him once more and let the teen slip the ring on his left finger before walking out the chamber. Salazar waited for him to leave and then made his move he knew every little of his lover and wanted to know more and he will find out who will cause him harm and then he will get rid of them.

Harry walked along the hall's of Hogwarts, his lower back was stiff and achy and making him limp as he walked, he sighed as he played with the ring, he wasn't ready to go back to his dorm room yet, or to go to classes so he walked to the DADA's teacher's privet room, he stood there and knocked on the door and waited for it to open. There was some bumping into things and swearing before the painting open, Remus stood there rubbing his eyes as he looked at the dark hair teen "Harry?" he asked

"Hey can I sleep here for the rest of the night?" Harry asked, Remus looked at the dimly lit hallway and saw it was still dark

"Come on in cub, what's wrong?" he asked as Harry walked in passed him.

The teen sighed as he sat on the sofa looking into the fire place that was now only amber mounds, Remus said with him as he handed Harry a hot chocolate "Where is Siri? Harry asked

"Still working deals with the Ministry, somehow we managed to get Snape to hand over his memory about Peter." Harry's eyes lit up as he looked at the wolf with hope

"You mean they might make him free?" he asked, Remus smiled at Harry's hope and nods

"Yes they might do."

"Then I can go and live with you and him?" as he said this his face dropped and he looked down in this warm drink, Remus tilts his head

"Harry what is wrong?"

Harry slipped into the floor and rested his back against the sofa, he played with the ring on his finger making Remus wonder where did he get it from, then he saw the bruises on his neck "Harry?" he asked as he sat next to him

"I went to the chamber of Secrets I heard whispering again but when I got there all I found was a man." Remus now waking up a bite more could smell another person's scent on him and it wasn't a friendly hug or anything it was scenting, deep scenting. "He is a vampire I think his name is Salazar Slytherin. He bit me and…made love to me rather roughly." He said with a frown

"Harry are your sure it was Salazar Slytherin?" Harry pulled the ring off and handed it to the wolf that looked at it closely eyeing it up "Bloody hell, I heard rumours that he was a vampire but there was no proof because of the pure blood stuff." He said handing Harry the ring back

"I don't think he is the normal vampire." He said

"I think you find he's just a very old vampire one of the ancient ones."

"Ancient ones?" Harry looked at him as he sipped his hot chocolate

"Ummm Siri would know more but I think Ancient ones have to be alive for a 1000s years to get that title."

After a while Harry started to fall asleep leaning against Remus' shoulders, before he drifted off into a deep sleep Harry asked "Do you still love me Papa?" Remus blinked

"Papa? Harry you do know it's me Remus right?" the wolf asked with a smile

"I know Remussss but I think your my papa." He slurred before falling asleep, Remus smiled and picked him up and held him for a few moments

"I love you cub, my little cub and Sirius/dad loves you to." He said picking him up and carrying him to the spare room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Telling the school

Harry sat in his room, all the others were asleep and he waited for Salazar, he sat quietly as he looked down at a book Sirius agave him about vampires and Salazar. A spell cased made Harry's skin prickle as he watches his curtains twitch and then a pale hand parted the four poster curtains and Salazar's face was shown as he climbed onto the bed. "We can talk as loud as we like, they will remind a sleep until drawn." He said with a smile Harry nodded as he looked at him as the vampire warped arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close.

His face dropped to his neck and took in a deep breath of Harry's scent "You have you hugged?" he whispered

"My godfathers hugged me." Harry answered him softly

"Should I worry about them?"

"No!" Harry said turning to face him "No no they love me as if I am their child, they would protect me no matter what." Harry said looking down at his hands; Salazar smiled and kissed Harry on the lips

"I will not worry about them, I will have watched over them." He said softly as he ran his traced his finger over the lighten bolt scare, Harry gave a cold shiver at the touch

"Where did you get this?" he asked seeing Harry's shiver

"I'm sure you know?" The dark hair vampire shrugged

"I don't pay much to stories." He said, Harry looked at him and blinked at him

"You should, you should read the crap they have on me and Voldemort."

"Voldemort, I met him one tall man bad face?" he said, Harry nodded "Why is he involved in your life?" he asked

"He has been trying to kill me since I was born; he killed my mum and dad. Dumbledore wants me to kill him." Salazar froze and looked at the teen in front of him

"You're a child!"

"You said it not me." He whispered the dark eyes of the vampire let out an angered sigh

"Harry, I promise you I won't let either of these old men hurt you." Harry looked up at him as he felt the man pull him close and rest his hand on his flat stomach.

3 month later

Harry walked into the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron, both of them are arguing over Hermione's new boy friend or rather boyfriends she started dating Fred and George and Ron was not happy that she was dating both of them "Why isn't one good enough for you?" He said

"Oh god Ron I love them both will you please shut up, just because you no longer have that harpy with her tongue down your throat doesn't mean you can make my life miserable." Ron grumbled about the harpy comment and sat at the table,

"Harry what do you think?" Ron asked, Harry looked down at his plate that Hermione decide to push in front of him, it was loaded with food and some of the smells were making him sick "Harry!"

"Urrh?" He grunted as he looks up

"Are you alright you look a little green are you still being sick?" Ron asked

"SICK!" Hermione screeched, Harry looked at her and she blushed "Sorry." He said, though her hands as she realised the whole table was looking at her

"I'm fine it's nothing to worry about." He smiled at her

"How is it fine Harry?" she asked,

"Look I know what's wrong with me; alright I will tell you when I feel ready to." He tells them with a soft smile "But right now I need ginger tea." Harry said once he got nods from his friends.

They chatted between each other when the Great Hall become silent as Dumbledore stood up as smiled across his wrinkly old face his blue eyes twinkled as he looked at every one in the hall "It is a great honour to have Salazar Slytherin return to his home after being gone for so long." He said, Harry almost choked on his toast he started to eat as he looked up at the teacher's table, sure enough there was Salazar standing there with a small grin on his face as he looked at Harry, the teen felt his cheek heat up as he kept looking at him

"Oh no he can't…"Harry said, Hermione looked at him

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked, The Slytherin table cheered at the man

"Now now calm down, Lord Slytherin is there to see how his old home is doing and I hope we are living to your hopes." Dumbledore said, Salazar nodded…Puff yeah like he would tell Dumbledore what he really thinks yet… Harry thought "Now I must warn you that Lord Slytherin is…well I guess I should let you explain" he said to the long dark hair man.

Standing back up, he looked at every one in the room and smiled that made the girl swoon as soon as they saw the charming smile, he flung his long plated hair behind his back "Thank you Dumbledore, as your dear Head Master was saying, I am not what you think as many of you believe Slytherin is for pure blood." He stopped and saw the smug face at the green and sliver table "Well I am a vampire a born vampire like my father before me, the pure blood mark that has been put on my house was put there after I left, I do not condone the snobbery that has become my house and I will fix the problem before my mate has our child." He looks at Harry who face is redder than before…Oh Merlin no!… Harry thought, everyone looked at Harry "Please Harry stand." Salazar said, the dark hair teen, started to stand he looked terrified as he looked around the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Us against the school

The hall was deathly silent; Harry looked up at Salazar with anger clearly written on his face "You had to make a show out of it." He said to him, the vampire smiled as he moved down away from the teacher's table to Harry, all eyes watched him wall to the blush Gryffindor Salazar smiled at him as he pulled Harry close to him and held him in his arms

"I'm sorry love but I had to do something your Head Master found me." He tells him

"Did you have to tell the whole blood school that I'm your pregnant mate?" Harry asked clearly still angered by him

"Of course I did, had to make sure that the undesirables and the unworthy know who you are so they will not touch you." He said, Harry frowned and looked towards his friends

"Please don't hate me." He said, Hermione looked at him and then touched his hand, she was nervous about the Slytherin founding father was warped around her friend

"I don't Harry but we're going to have a talk about you lying to us."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him again "Well Salazar it is nice that you have found your mate, but a student who has yet set foot into the seventh year cannot be you mate letting alone pregnant, I am afraid…"

"If your plan is on separating us then I will leave now taking my mate with me, you will not have your beacon of light to keep the dark away." Dumbledore looked at him as if looks could kill; he turned to Sirius and Remus

"You two can agree with this?" he asked Sirius lean forwards and looked at Harry and smiled at him

"I think they make a cute couple, granted I am not too happy about an ancient one has my son pregnant and marked him as his mate but I'm not about to pull them apart." Harry smiled at him

"Remus can't I make you see how bad this is?" The old man said, by now Harry started to feel unhappy and held onto Salazar more, the rest of the hall still watching this scene like it is some kind of muggle TV drama

"Harry are you happy being with Salazar?" he asked

"Y..Yeah of course I am, I just don't like this." He said waving at the hall

"There we go Dumbledore Harry's happy with him and that is enough for me." Snape that that watching the whole thing stood

"I think it's time for the students to go to class." He said as he stood leaving the teachers table, leaving Dumbledore speechless.

Later on Harry walked to the rooms that Salazar has been given, the dark hair teen stood in front of the large portrait of a man with a snake around his naked body "Password" it spoke to Harry in parseltongue, the teen huffed and hissed back and the portrait open letting him walk in, he found Salazar sitting by the fire place looking thought Hogwarts history and tutting at the books "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SALAZAR!" Harry yelled

"As I said I was only making a point my love." He said

"A point?" He muttered "A POINT! HALF THE SCHOOL THINKS I'M EVIL NOW, MY BEST FRIEND HATES ME SO DOES MOST OF GRYFFINDOR, DUMBLDORE WANTS ME TO GET RID OF OUR BABY AND NOW I AM BLOODY SURE VOLD FUCKING MORT NOW KNOWS AND YOU WERE JUST MAKING A BLOOD POINT!" Harry screamed, Salazar stood up once he see the tears running down Harry's face in fat blobs, he saw the ripped robe on his shoulder and the bruise on his face.

"Who hurt you?" he hissed

"I told you most of my house hates me, my ex-best friend is telling everyone that I am working with Voldemort." He whispered looking down at the floor

"Is that female witchling?" he asked

"No Hermione is on my side along with a couple of others, no it was the red head that was sat across from us, him and his sister." He said the dark hair vampire growled as he pulled Harry into a hug and let him cry in his chest

"Don't worry I will deal with him, but I am afraid I have to deal with them later. I will have you belonging bought in here love why don't you go and have a bath." He said kissing Harry's bruised cheek

"Where are you going?" Harry asked

"I am dealing with Voldemort to night; it seems he had requested my presents." Harry's eyes widen in worry "Don't worry, I will be back before dawn." He smiled as he gave Harry a deep kiss that made the teen breathless

"Hurry back." Harry smiled when he could talk again.

He stood looking at the snake man, the rest of his followers somewhere roaming around a glass of blood were offered to Salazar, he smiled as he took it; the vampire took a sit and took a sip of his blood drink "I heard you have knocked the potter brat up." Voldemort said with an amused voice, the vampire's eyes darken as he looked at the man

"You will not call my mate a brat." He hissed, Voldemort looked take back by his comment

"Please don't say you care for him?"

"I do, very much so and if you harm so much as a hair on his perfect body I will make sure that all you broken souls are gone before I end you life Tom." Voldemort looked at him almost with wide eyes as he dropped his glamour

"You knew it was me?"

"Of course I did, do you take me for a fool Tom, I made you this immortal being I can easily take it away. Now Let me make it clear Harry Potter is off limit."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Poison gas

"Now let me make it clear Harry Potter is off limits." Salazar said as he looked at Voldemort, the red eye man narrowed his eyes at him before removing his glamour and looked at him "I've made myself clear Tom, very very clear, my lover is not to be harm if anything you and your people must look after him." Voldemort was gripping his wand tighter as he looked at Salazar

"You don't tell me what to do I am VOLDMORT!" He yelled as he stood, Salazar stood and snarled at him pinning him to the wall by the fire place

"I AM YOUR SIRE YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME TOM RIDDLE, I HAVE MADE IT CLEAR IF ANY THING HAPPEN'S TO HARRY I WILL END YOUR LIFE IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY!" He hissed at him as he threw him across the room. Tom stood and looked at him

"Very well, I will not harm your lover or child."

"Whatever you do you must kill this child." The white hair Wizard said to the red head "I don't care how you do it, poison him, trip him, curse him, push stun him and cut it out of him I DON'T CARE IT MUST BE DONE!" the red head nodded and sign the document "The money will be placed into your families account, you cannot tell anyone about this and if your caught I will help you the best I can."

"Trust me no one will know what happen and Harry will not know what hit him." Ron smiled as looked at the money that he will be getting his family.

3 months later, Harry was in potion's glass working with Hermione he was really starting to how a bit bigger than normal, Ron was working with another Gryffindor that Harry can't for the life of him remember her name. "Harry can you pass me the Dragon's eyes?" Hermione asked, Harry picked up a dragon's eyes and handed it to her and she dropped it into the potion, Ron looked up and watched as the dark hair teen smiled at a muggle joke, he let out a growl

"Hey Ron what are you doing? One wrong item and this thing will either exploded make poisonous gas!" the blonde hair girl said, Ron looked at her and then at the poison slug in his hand, and then towards Harry and then back at the green look poison, he shrugged and dropped it in

"Ooops." He said, as he step away from the bubbling cauldron and walks towards the door

"Oh god RON!" the blonde girl yelled, Snape wiped around and pointed his wand at the green smoke and turned it to butterflies, he open the door and let the green and black butterflies leave the dungeon and into the hall and to the court yard, where they turned back into the green poison gas into the air, he turned to the potion and drained it.

Snape looked around and growled at Ron who was looking at him with an indifferent look, "Is very one alright?" Snape asked, all the students looked at each other and shrugged, he then turned his eyes at Harry who looked pale "Potter?"

"S…Sir." Harry said as he legs gave out

"Harry!" Hermione cried out as he knelt with him as his whole body shook "Professor help him!" She cried, Snape gave his wand at him and collapsed passing out, picking up a vile he poured it down Harry's throat and then picked him up a and dashed out the class room. Ron stood there laughing as everyone looked at him

"RON HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" Hermione yelled

"What that turncoat was shagging the king of the fucking snakes and having his spawn you should be thanking me that I got rid of it!" he said, Hermione was seeing read and punched him in the face

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US ALL!" she screamed "AND IF THAT CHILD DOES I WILL END YOU MYSELF!"

Harry lay in the infirmary, Remus and Sirius sat by his bed holding his hand as he slept on his side Dumbledore walked with a worried looked on his face as he stood by the end of the bed, the medwhich looked up at the Headmaster "How is he?" he asked

"He will be fine, thanks to Professor Snape." She said placed a potion by the bed "Make sure he drink this when he wakes up." She said to Sirius, the dark hair man nodded

"What about his child." The white hair wizard said

"It will live and it's twins and if anything it made both boys stronger." She said, Dumbledore paused and looked down at Harry …damn that boy can't he do anything right!… the thought, he knew there was nothing he could at the moment, and with Ron in trouble he has no choice but punish him after he spoke out in class…never should have asked him…

"What's the matter Albus not the results you where hopping for?" The old man turned around to see the angered face of Salazar

"What are you talking about?" Dumbledore said with a fake shocked smiled

"Don't be an foolish old man, I know it was you to got that boy to harm my mate." Salazar spat, his eyes pure black as he looked at him

"Don't be foolish yourself Salazar, yes I do not think that the wizarding world will want their hero to be pregnant with a vampire's child... children!" he said hearing both Remus and Sirius stand behind him "He needs to kill Voldemort!"

"VOLDEMORT IS NO LONGER A THREAT TO MY MATE OR HIS FRIENDS!" The vampire screamed.

His scream woke Harry up who groaned "What is with the noise?" Harry said as he sat up, Sirius looked down at his god son "Here drink this?" he said softly, Harry down the potion and at the four men around him

"How are you feeling my boy?" Dumbledore asked, putting on a forged grandfather smiled on his face, Harry looked at him as he wiped his mouth

"Don' my boy him!" Remus snarled, as he moved closer to Harry's side, making sure that the old man had no choice in harming him, Harry looked at them before resting his hand on his bump

"Is my baby okay?!" Harry yelled, as he panic remembering what happen in potion class the green smoke filling the room

"Yes Harry they are fine." Salazar said walking over to him, Harry looked up at him

"Them?" He asked

"Twins my love." Harry smiled and warped his arm around him; Salazar kissed him on the lips as Harry returned the kiss. While Dumbledore sneered at them, "Are you well enough to walk?" he asked

"I think so?" Harry said looking confused as he was helped out of bed.

Poppy came back to the drawn curtain and looked at the four men, as she see Harry out of bed with a thick coat around him, she walked up to them "What do you think you're doing? He is not well enough to leave this bed he was really lucky that the poison gas didn't do more damage!" She said

"It is not safe for him here, with ex friends trying to poison him and his head master trying to kill our children I will not have here a moment longer. Do not fret Poppy Harry will be cared for." Salazar said picking Harry up who gave a squeak

"Remus, Sirius stop those 'children' can't be allowed to live?" Dumbledore bellow

"Albus!" Poppy yelled at him, she then turned to the three men protecting Harry "Go get him out of this horrid place, just call me when he goes into labour."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A magical primary schools and any day now**

**2 months later**

Harry walked into the drawing room, where he found Salazar and Voldemort sitting and drinking tea with cakes, the dark hair teen raised an eye brow as he rests his hand on his 5 month bump that look bigger as he was carrying twins. Harry looked at them blankly "Should I leave if you talking business?" Harry asked, the long hair vampire turned around to see Harry and smiled softly at him as he held out his hand

"No love come here, I would like you to met my childe Tom Riddle." He said, Harry took Salazar's hand as was lead over to the sofa

"We met." Harry hissed as he was pulled into the set next to the long hair vampire

"I am aware." Salazar amused, with a smiled as he kissed Harry in the lips the teen kissed him back

"Harry." Voldemort said

"Tom." Harry replied coldly as he picked himself up a cup of tea. Tom watched the teen as he sat there drinking his tea, he had to say he looked beautiful sat there dressed in black and green his hand on every so often resting on the bump, Salazar doubted on the boy he could clearly see that, even when the vampire rested his hand on the bump and he would smile up at the teen.

Shaking his head Voldemort took a sip of his tea, he never thought he would have to sit in a room with Harry bloody Potter and have tea with him…what is the world coming to… he thought to himself "Tom." Salazar called his man out; the Dark Lord looked up at him from his cup of tea "We should get back to the matter at hand? What we're going to do to Dumbledore?" Salazar asked, the dark lord sipped his tea and looked at the older vampire

"Well I know what I would like to do to him." Tom said calmly

"I say you kill him." Harry said without looking up, Tom's red eyes flicked to Harry's cursed green eyes when he decided to look up at him.

He regard Harry for a moment before he took in a deep breath, the teens smell of magic it change it wasn't the cream whit of almost pure magic but more of a dull grey with hints of black, this made Voldemort lick his lips "You changed Harry for the better I say. Does that mean you have to my way of thinking now you're a vampire or whatever Salazar's done to you?" There was mocking and the older vampire was about to retaliate for his bonded's honour but Harry held his hand up to Salazar and smiled at him, letting the vampire sit back and watch

"Oh no Tom don't get what I asking wrong. I want Dumbledore dead like everyone in this manor does along with anyone who betrayed me to be punished." He said adding a some sugar to his tea "However I still don't agree with hunting and killing muggleborns, I think all muggleborns should have a chance to prove themselves like my friend Hermione, she his smarter than any pure blood any day." Tom's eyes narrowed as he looked at the teen, it was true from what he has heard that the mudblood is smarter and she was better than Luicus son.

"And pry tell what would you do?" Tom hissed

"Well for anyone who is born or forced to living in a muggle household they should be take into the wizard world and raised around magic, then it won't come as a complete shock when they get their letter saying they are different from the siblings, also they should be schooled before they get to go to Hogwarts, they can learn the basics casting, charming, potions and whatever else they need to know, it's a bit how the muggles teach their children." Voldemort was taken aback by Harry's statement as he looked back at him

"That would makes thing easier." He said thinking

"See I agree with some of your thoughts but not all, do not treat me as if I am an idiot Tom, or you will find that I the Harry you met in 5th year was a blood wimp to what I can do now." Salazar barked with laughter as he rubbed his beloved's back

"I have misjudged you Harry."

"Of course you have." The bit back

"Salazar had changed you; maybe I should have taken a leap from his book and done the same to you when I had you in the grave yard." He smiled

"Ummm you could have, however I won't like the idea of you fucking me at that age." Tom chocked on his drink as Salazar laughed louder again.

Later that day I was laying in his chambers with Sirius, Remus and Salazar all in the room while Harry was having his monthly check up with the healer, he was lying on the bed, slightly up right. His large stomach out to all to see as the healer move her wand over him, the blonde warm bit her bottom lip as she was aware of the other three mean in the room, two vampires and a werewolf and all willing to kill her if she hurt the teen on the bed. She was looking over the results and frowned "Are you sure your 5 months along?" She asked, Harry gave her a flat look

"Of course I am sure, you check me out last month!" He told her, feeling panicky as he looked worryingly at the healer, Salazar looked the woman by his lover

"What you mean? The vampire asked

"I mean is that both babies are more developed than 5 months that is why I am asking." Harry sits up more and looks at Salazar and the other two

"Do you think it's the potion?" Harry asked them

"Poppy did say that it made them stronger it could have made them develop quicker." Remus said as he took Harry's hand and sooth him, Salazar walked closer to the bed and let the teen buried his face into his neck

"When do you think he will go into labour?" Sirius asked the blonde woman

"I think Lord Potter you will go into labour any day now, you should think about your plans whether it's a home birth or a hospital birth." The teen looked up at her and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Our Stars

When the healer told them he could go into labour any day, Salazar really didn't think she meant a few hours after she left, Harry was talking to Remus and Sirius when he started to feel pains on and off, Remus stood there is eyes widen "Call the healer that just left and get Poppy he's gone into labour." Remus said as he caught Harry as a hard pain hit in

"What already?" Sirius asked

"Yes." Remus said, Sirius ran off bumping into Salazar in his way to fire call for Poppy

"Salazar!" Harry cried out as he held into Remus, the old vampire rushes over to them

"What is going on?" he asked "Harry are you okay?" the teen shook his head just as he felt his water's brake "Oh Merlin." He whispered as he picked the teen up and carried him up to the bed room.

It was the early hours of the morning when the first wails could be heard from the first child, and it wasn't a moment later when the second wail could be heard. Salazar had his arms around his mate as he held their two sons "We never thought on names?" Harry said looking up at his lover; the vampire smiled and kissed him on the lips before looking down at their sleeping children

"You pick." He smiled

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, Salazar nodded and kissed him again "Well I have thought of some names." He said looking shyly at him

"Yes?" he asked

"Sirius James Slytherin." Harry said to the boy on his right "and this little on is Remus Harry Slytherin." He said looking up at Salazar the vampire smiled at him

"It's perfects out little stars." He tells him "Do you think we should let the grandparent in?" he asked, Harry nodded

"We should." He smiled as the long hair man walked over to the door and let in not only Sirius and Remus but Fred and George along with Hermione.

Harry smiled when he see them and sits up more to greet them "W...What are you guys doing here?" he asked

"We have come to greet the new little angels." Hermione said as she walked over to Harry, the teen beamed up at her as he cooed over the two babies "They are beautiful." She said

"They look like you Harry." Fred said with a smile as he put their gifts on a table

"Think you got enough?" Sirius asked as he peaked into the bags

"Hermione went a bit crazy shopping." George said slapping the other vampire's hand,

"What are their names cub?" Remus asked as he stood by the bed next to Salazar, the teen blushed and looked up at his dad,

"This one is Sirius James." He said about the little boy in Hermione's arms "And the one in my arms is Remus Harry." He said

"Oh pup you named them after us." Sirius smiled as he moved to hug Harry, the teen warped his arms around him.

Salazar was a called to a meeting with Dumbledore a couple of hours after his son's were born, the vampire didn't want to leave his young family so soon after they were born but the old man wouldn't take no for answer. When he left he ward the house and headed for the old git's office, for now Harry was a sleep and his children, Remus and Sirius were there along with the twins and Hermione with them combined would be deadly even if someone got passed the wards.

He stood in Dumbledore offices refusing to sit, he didn't really come alone like the old man wanted he brought Tom as Tom not as Voldemort he couldn't have people screaming at him before he was need, of course Tom said they will need Luicus as he was on the board of Governors and has lots of sway with many people. "Salazar I thought we agreed you would come alone?"

"You agreed Albus I never did." He said, he could see those blue eyes looking at the two men in the room,

"Who is young man?" he asked, the vampire sneered wondering what came was planning at how can he not see Tom Riddle as the same Tom Riddle he met long ago before he become a snake face

"I am Tomas Salazar is my Sire, I am here for political reasons." He smiled, the old man nodded, he started to feel uncomfortable in a room with two vampires and one Death Eater …what is your game Salazar… he thought

"What do you want Albus I would like to get back to my husband." The older vampire said, the white hair wizard gave him a smug look that made the vampire tilt his head "Tomas have you men go to my manor, tell them they are protecting your heir." Tom nodded and walked over to Luicus.

The blonde pulled his sleeve ups and held out his dark mark to Tom "What is this!" Dumbledore said standing up looking panicky

"You really messed up when you let a smug smile fill you face, Tomas is Tom Riddle. Did you think I won't have plans to protect my mate and my children you foolish old man." Salazar said "I have wards around my house and 5 people in that house that will take my family to safety, let's not forget my clan and Tom and his men." He said with a hiss as he rounded on the man.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8: the future

When Salazar returns home he finds his husband curled up in bed a sleep the two babies a sleep in their cots, the vampire took his clothes off and climbed into bed with Harry, the teen shifted when he felt someone slip into his bed, he turned and looked at the man behind him "Hi." Salazar whispered, I Harry smiles and turn his full body to looked at the dark hair man

"How did it go?" he asked

"Dumbledore is dead." He said as he touched Harry's cheek, the teen eyes widen

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank god." Harry smiled as he rested his head against his chest; the vampire warped his arms close around him and held him close to himself.

The next day Harry was sitting in the large dining room reading the paper about how Dumbledore was found in the middle of the school hall stripped of his clothes and a metal spike though him body going up though his mouth. Salazar walked into the room being brightly as he walked over and kissed Harry on the lips "Good morning my beautiful husband." He said Harry looked up at him

"You happy? I wonder could it be from the powerful wizard blood you drunk last night." He asked with his own smile as he picked up a bit of bacon with his fingers and took a mouthful

"Ooooh it could be that my love or it could be the fact I have a beautiful smart husband and two gorgeous lads and got rid of that old goat." Harry chuckled as Salazar pulled him out of his chair and danced around with

"We should have a party." Harry smiled at him as he was spun around on the spot, the vampire smiled and kissed him deeply

"I love that idea, and then in the middle of the party I will pull you in to an alcove and pull your dress up and…"

"Hold on why am I wearing a dress?" Harry asked looking flushed

"Because out of the two of us your have the curves to do that." He smiled evilly as he kissed Harry's neck and then started nipping at the skin.

"Whoa you to not at the breakfast table!" Sirius yelled as he walked into the room and sat down to get his breakfast, Salazar frowned and looked back at the man the table

"Harry what is the muggle phrase for someone stopping you from… "

"You mean cock blocker?" Harry asked looking up innocently at Salazar, Sirius chocked on his tea making it come though his nose as he looked up at Harry and the vampire

"I'm not a cock blocker if anything I am stopping this man from knocking you up again." Harry smiled as moved away from Salazar and kissed Sirius on the cheek

"Thank you dad." He smiled before walking back to his chair "What do you think of a party?" Harry asked

"Can we wear masks?" Sirius asked with a mouth full of egg, Harry nods "Drink?"

"It's not a party unless there is drink." The older vampire said

"The party it is."

11 years later:

After the death of Dumbledore, Voldemort armies won taking over the Ministry and Tom was put in charge. Harry had woken up early and was looking out the window, his hand rested on his 5 month bump, he could hear the boys running about looking for their things, it seemed to be a rainy type of day and the world outside looked a little bleak. "Love what are you doing up?" Salazar asked as he walked into the living room, Harry looked around at him and saw he had a sleepy look on his face

"Did the boys wake you" he asked

"Yeah they lost their box of tricks." He said, Harry rolled his eyes

"I will kill their uncles." He sighed, Salazar walked over to him and kissed him on the lips and placed a hand on his bump

"How is our little flower?" he asked smiling

"She is fine."

They stood at platform 9 ¾ Harry was trying not to cry but the hormone kept cutting in, he stood next to his husband who was looking at their 11 year old son Sirius James Slytherin and his twin brother Remus Harry Slytherin both boys look the same down to their clothes and hair "Now both be good, I want glowing reports from your teacher." Salazar smiled

"Will Grandpa Remmy and Siri be there?" Remus asked

"Of course they are both teaching." Harry said with a smiled as he placed a hand on his bump

"Will you tell us when our baby sister is born?" Sirius asked looking up at his dad

"We will my little star."

The whistle sounded and Harry sniffed as he hugged his sons and stood up "On the train with you and remember I don't care what house you are in me and your father will still love you." Harry said wiping his eyes

"Be good boys and write." Salazar said "And don't take crap from any one you are Slytherin." Harry frowned

"Salazar." He warned before looking back at their boys "Do what your uncles and Grandpa's would do." Harry smiled kissing their foreheads and watching the get on the train, he smiled as he watched them leave as the train rolled out the station, and Harry sniffed again and held his husbands robes

"They will be alright my little snake."

"So glad you got rid of Dumbledore I won't want him to be there with my boys." He said

"Well of course, Luicus is a good temp Head master until you are ready to go back."

"What if I don't want to go back what if I am happy being home and serving my Lord?" Salazar smiled and kissed him on the lips

"Let's go home."


End file.
